


Frustration and Chances

by foodie2468



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodie2468/pseuds/foodie2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley went on, not even waiting for a reply. “I mean, really? What does she see in him? Is it ‘cause he’s tall? Muscled? Bald? Since when does Hope go for bald?” She tripped around an errant pair of cleats, “Kim Kardashian was married longer than they’ve been together!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration and Chances

The door smashed open, startling Tobin and Alex from the Harry Potter marathon they started over half a day ago.  Right in the middle of Hermione wishing Harry luck before the next Tri-Wizard tournament competition, the hotel room door decided to put a dent in the wall. 

Were those powdery white flakes plaster? 

So much for the team leaving a hotel undamaged. 

The two stared wide-eyed as a crazed Kelley stormed in.                                         

“What is wrong with her?” the defender nearly shouted, hands waving. 

Both their mouths dropped open in confusion and slight terror. 

Kelley went on, not even waiting for a reply. “I mean, really? What does she see in him? Is it ‘cause he’s tall? Muscled? Bald? Since when does Hope go for bald?” She tripped around an errant pair of cleats, “Kim Kardashian was married longer than they’ve been together!” 

Tobin blinked, silently telling herself not to make any sudden movements. Kelley was reminding her of a rabid animal at the moment, and she was pretty sure making sudden movements only made things worse. “Um…dude…” 

“This is Hope! Ms. ‘I take forever to let anyone in and it means something if I do’ Solo.” Kelley threw her hands in the air, “Do you know how long it took for me to even get her to agree to try surfing?” 

Hope and Kelley were going surfing? 

“Ok, granted she has that fear of sharks, which is kind of cute, but I would never let a shark eat her! It took me months to get her to trust me enough to say yes, and she has a ring put on it in weeks?” she shook her head violently, “Something isn’t right. Hope wouldn’t go off and get….engaged” she spat the word out, “like that. This must be a joke.” 

Tobin’s forehead furrowed. She shot a quick glance to Alex, who was frowning at their friend. “Kell…” 

Kelley held a hand up, “If she wants to act like it’s all fine and dandy that she got engaged to some dude she barely knows and who probably doesn’t even know how to protect her from sharks then fine. Whatever. She can do whatever she wants.” Kelley stomped up to the bed the roommates were sharing and plopped down, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. 

Tobin licked her lips and hesitantly turned toward the shorter woman, “You want to watch Harry Potter?” 

Kelley only tucked her arms tighter against her body and glared straight ahead, jaw tense and teeth grinding. 

Tobin nodded at the silence and reached for the laptop, clicking the movie back into action. 

* * *

The entire team was proving to be adept at the finer points of hiding. 

Being hunkered down in someone’s room with Netflix and a stash of candy was far better than trolling the hallways or trying to makes plans for a fun evening out. 

Especially when cold war O’Solo was brewing. 

It was strange. Not one of them could ever remember Hope and Kelley fighting before. Sure, they had tiny spats, everyone did, but usually they were over it and off in their own little world laughing and – if you asked Syd – flirting like nothing ever happened. The two were never upset with each other for longer than a couple of hours. 

This was now going on its fourth day. 

It didn’t affect practice that much. Kelley and Hope were separated for a majority of the time. They couldn’t exactly argue while trying to not get kicked in the head or trip over the ball anyway. 

Once the whistle blew, though, all bets were off. 

Abby, noticing something was up, took it upon herself to say something the first night at dinner. 

That ended with Kelley glaring and the goalkeeper rolling her eyes and effectively telling Abby to mind her own damn business. 

“Ok, this has gone on long enough.” Abby stood up from her place at the base of the bed. The others looked at her, attention drawn away from the America’s Got Talent rerun. 

They were camped out in Broon and Syd’s room this time. 

Abby cleared her throat, “Whatever is going on with Kelley and Hope needs to end now. It’s hurting the team.” 

Carli snorted. 

“You got something to say, Carl?” Abby pointed at her. 

Carli rolled her eyes, “What are you going to do? Go up to Hope and tell her to kiss and make up?” 

Abby faltered for only a second, “No. We need to talk to them. Carli, maybe you can talk to Hope, and Tobin you can talk to Kelley. Find out what’s going on and help them figure it out.” 

Syd muttered, “We all know what’s going on.” 

“What?” Abby’s eyes crinkled with confusion. 

Syd reached for the remote, tapping the volume button, “They want each other but won’t admit it.” 

Abby laughed at the absurd comment. 

She was the only one. 

The laughter slowly died away, and she blinked, “You’re serious?” 

Syd sighed and tossed the remote into the small space between her and HAO, “Kelley’s in love with Hope. It’s obvious. Has been for a long time. Probably since the Olympics’ camps. She’s always around her, trying to make her smile, bringing her coffee, sitting with her at meals. She’s always finding some reason to hug her. Kelley even moved to the back of the bus crew.” 

Ok, Abby could maybe see that. “But Hope…” 

“Is easy to read, if you know the signs.” Cheney jumped in gently, nodding her agreement with Syd. 

Abby turned to her, “Hope’s in love with O’Hara?” 

“My guess? Most likely. She isn’t as open, but if you take the time, the signs are there.” At Abby’s blank stare, she reluctantly continued, “She never turns Kelley away, even when you know she wants to be alone. She talks to Kelley. I can’t be certain, but it seems like Hope really trusts her.” She traced the edge of the comforter, “I’ve had my suspicions since London, but it’s their life. I’m happy for them. It looked like they were happy for a while there.” 

“Hope’s engaged, though.” Abby pointed out. 

“And Kelley’s pissed off.” Syd replied, “Think about it.” 

Abby went to Carli, “Is it true?” If anyone would know, at least Hope’s side, it would be Carli. 

Carli shrugged, but the glint in her eyes told Abby all she needed to know. 

“Well, shit.” 

“So…” Pinoe cleared her throat, a wicked smirk tickling her cheeks, “you want in on the pool? Syd’s got twenty on Kelley crashing the wedding.” 

“It’d be romantic.” The forward shrugged. “And KO’s big on large gestures.” 

Abby stared at them in disbelief. 

* * *

Kelley marched down the deserted hallway, mouth in a firm line across her resolute face. 

She was done. 

Reaching the correct door, she rapped her knuckles sharply against it before lowering her hand and waiting. 

The door opened a minute later. 

Before the wooden barrier swung all the way open, Kelley barged in, pushing Hope back and slamming the door shut behind her. She grabbed Hope by the waist and twirled her around, shoving her against the door with a dull thud. 

She pushed up and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

Exploding sparks danced across her lips, lighting up her nerve-endings and sending her mind spiraling out of control in a whirl of colors and flashes. 

It felt like she was flying. It felt like she won the gold medal all over again. 

It felt like heaven. 

She pushed into the hard yet gentle body, fingers digging into the soft rumpled t-shirt. The cotton-covered outline of ribs and toned muscle tickled her fingertips. Kelley nearly melted as lips moved against her own, beckoning her to tumble over the cliff and into unending passion. She kissed Hope harder, shivering as a growl rumbled deep in the older woman’s throat. Hands, strong and sure, dove into her hair, cupping the back of her head and tangling in her loose locks. 

They broke apart with tiny gasps. Kelley fought for air, lungs burning as much as her heart. Her eyes slid closed as she leaned forward, resting her forehead in the crook of Hope’s neck. 

“Don’t marry him.” 

She felt the heavy rise and fall of Hope’s chest as her girl worked to breathe. She slowly slid her hand up, pressing it against a pounding heart, “Please, don’t do it.” 

Hope sighed, voice rough, “Kelley,” 

“No,” Kelley swallowed thickly, “don’t…just don’t.” She squeezed her eyes closed tighter, pushing back the tears, “He doesn’t deserve you.” 

A small sigh, “That’s not for you to decide.” 

“Maybe it should be if you’re going to make such stupid decisions.” 

Hope’s hands fell away, and she shifted, silently telling Kelley to move, “Nice, Kell.” 

“No, stay.” Kelley’s hands sunk into Hope’s shirt, “We have to talk about this.” 

“Talk?” Hope scoffed, “I’m getting married, Kelley. That’s it.” 

“No, that’s not it!” 

Hope squirmed out of Kelley’s hold, staggering a few steps toward the other side of the room, “Because you think me getting married is stupid? God, you can be so immature sometimes.” 

“And you can be stubborn!” Kelley followed her, “I don’t think you getting married is stupid. I think you getting married to _him_ is!” 

“Jerramy is a good guy!” 

“You don’t even know him!” 

Hope balled her hands into fists at her sides, “I am not doing this with you again. I am marrying Jerramy. That’s it. There’s no need to discuss it. It’s happening.” 

“Why? Why him? Why now?” Kelley’s voice cracked as her chin wobbled, “Why not me?” 

Hope froze, “What?” 

Kelley’s eyes glittered with unshed tears, “When…when I came over here and you told me about that.” She gestured at the ring on Hope’s finger, unable to say the word again, “I was going to ask you to have dinner with me. Just the two of us. Somewhere nice in town.” She chuckled sadly, “Sick bit of irony, huh?” 

Hope wet her lips, “Kelley,” 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out for forever. You…you mean so much to me and, um, I thought finally I would get to go out with you. I was finally going to ask after waiting for so long.” She wiped roughly at her face with the sleeve of her hoodie, “I’ve had feelings for you, but I never said anything because of camp…or the Olympics…or being so far apart. But, I’m done waiting. I’m done, Hope. I want you. I _love you_.” 

Hope stumbled back a step, calf catching on the edge of the bed to steady herself, “Love?” 

“Yeah,” Kelley nodded, wet trails streaking down her cheeks, “I love you.” 

Hope’s gaze dropped to the floor. 

“Don’t marry him.” 

Hope shook her head, eyes staying locked on the cheap carpet, “You’re young, Kelley.” 

Kelley interrupted whatever she was about to say, “I’m 24 years old, Hope. I know when what I’m feeling is real.” 

“I’m ready to settle down, Kelley.” 

“Fine. Settle down. But, not like this. Not with him.” 

“With who? You?” Hope exhaled loudly, “I told you about Jerramy, and you ran off pouting like a five year old.” 

“I left because my heart was torn out and shredded into little pieces.” Kelley countered. She slid up to Hope, stopping only inches from her, “I kissed you and I felt fireworks. I didn’t even know that could actually happen, but it did. You kissed me back.” 

Hope was forced to look into her eyes. 

Kelley nearly gasped at the deep blue. 

“Please, Hope.”          

Hope’s jaw worked as she valiantly worked to reign in her emotions. “It wouldn’t work, Kell.” Her throat bobbed as she swallowed past a forming lump in her throat, “The timing is…it was never on our side.” A small sad wry smile twisted her lips, “I know a lot about bad timing. We…we’re at different points in our lives. You have a lot waiting ahead of you.” 

“We both do.” Kelley cut in. Shaky hands reached out and grasped Hope’s, “I’m not asking you to marry me. We aren’t ready for that. But, I’m asking you to give me a chance. Give us a chance. I’m not afraid of what you want. I’m a commitment type of girl, Solo.” 

Hope studied their joined hands, not speaking. 

Letting her brown orbs trail over Hope’s face, Kelley inhaled deeply, trembling at the intensity of the moment, “I don’t know if you love me. But, I do know I love you. I know I want to make you happy. I’d do anything to see you smile. Spending time with you makes me happy. You make me feel how I’ve always heard the person you’re meant to be with is supposed to make you feel. Maybe…maybe we don’t last long. But, maybe we do. Maybe all this time we’ve spent dancing around each other was to let us know how good our lives are when we are together. Because, it’s shown me there’s no one else I’d rather be with.” Slipping closer, she breathed in the familiar comforting scent that clung to Hope’s skin, “If he makes you happy, then I’ll leave. I’ll get over you. It will probably take a while, but I’ll do it.” She tilted her head, seeking Hope’s eyes, “I’ll always love you, though.” 

“God damn you, O’Hara.” Hope choked out, bending her head to the side. 

Grabbing onto the one chance she will ever have, Kelley went all in, “Have dinner with me tomorrow. Just you and me. There’s a good Italian place a few minutes away. We can walk there.” She forced out a wet chuckle, “If it goes well, we can go surfing after this tour. You owe me a lesson.” 

“I can’t call off my wedding for one date.” 

“Why not?” Kelley squeezed her fingers, “What are you afraid of?” 

Hope shook her head. 

“I’m afraid, too.” Kelley spoke, “But, I’m more afraid of losing you.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Hope whispered, so softly for a moment Kelley wasn’t sure if she imagined it, “I never want to hurt you.” 

“I don’t want to be hurt. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“My relationships…I hurt those I care about.” Hope quietly admitted. She laughed sardonically, “A Solo trait.” 

“Then, hurt me.” 

Hope’s head snapped up. 

“Hurt me.” Kelley continued, “Break my heart. You already are right now.” She pulled back her shoulders, “I’ll most likely hurt you. But, I don’t want to. If you don’t want to hurt me, if you love me back, we can work through it. And even if we can’t, at least we tried. I know what I’m getting into, Hope. You’ve told me. You trusted me enough to tell me your secrets. To open up to me. All I’m asking is for you to trust me a little bit more. Trust me when I say I love you and will be here for you.” 

Silence fell upon them. 

Neither spoke.    

Kelley felt the air move in and out of her lungs, each breath a tick of the clock. The silence was deafening, louder than an atomic bomb to her ears. She wordlessly prayed for Hope to believe in her. Mentally asked over and over for them to finally have the chance they both desperately wanted, that they’d been crashing towards ever since they laid eyes on each other before the World Cup. It couldn’t end like this. Not like this. Not without them ever having explored the electricity that ignited between them. Not without Kelley ever knowing what it felt like to walk down the street holding Hope’s hand, sure in the fact that the world could see how lucky she was. There was so much they were meant to be together for, experience together. Their first kiss couldn’t be their last. 

Please, be brave. Let us have this. Let yourself have this. Don’t run. Don’t be scared. Trust me. 

Love me back. 

“Six.” 

“What?” 

Hope lifted her eyes, “Pick me up at six tomorrow.”    

For a second, the words rattled around in her head, her mind not understanding. Her head was fuzzy, ears ringing. Then, the world began to spin, reality smashing into her at warp speed. Kelley felt her chest burst with joy, “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” Hope grinned shyly. “It’s…it’s not going to be easy, being with me. You make it sound like a fairytale, but it’s not.” 

“That’s ok, I’m not big on fairytales anyway. Always wanted the princess to kick out the prince and ride off with the other princess.” Kelley was floating on a cloud. 

Hope stared at her for a second. She gently bit her bottom lip, “I…um…” she blew out a breath, “I do…trust you.” 

Kelley grinned at her affectionately, “I know.” 

She drank in the open honest caring face, memorizing each freckle, the arch of her eyebrow, the supple curve of her mouth. Kelley let her, waiting patiently, quietly. Nodding to herself, Hope tugged Kelley into a loose embrace. She buried her nose in Kelley’s hair, closing her eyes as Kelley returned the hold, face tucking into the bend of Hope’s neck. 

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Abby sipped at her water, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. It was early, earlier than she usually was up, and no one else was around yet. Barnie was up, but she was off somewhere on the phone, and she thought she heard LeP and Mitts bumbling around in their room as she walked to the elevator. She blinked as movement shuffled near the entrance. Expecting to see Barnie, her neck snapped around in a painful version of mini-whiplash. 

It wasn’t Barnie. 

It was Hope and Kelley. 

They weren’t doing anything entirely unusual. They were walking close together, talking quietly. 

As a leader of the team, and a friend to both of them, it was good to see them interacting without glares. 

Abby felt a welcoming smile start to form, but it died as she continued to watch them. 

She hadn’t seen Hope smile like that since… 

Well, shit. 

Looks like Syd was out twenty.


End file.
